Connections
by brialees
Summary: They always had some bond, some tie, some connection. Sometimes it was hard for others to see, but they didn't care. As long as it existed, they had nothing to fear. Only eternity together to look forward to. Ichiruki, series of one-shots.
1. Lasting Moments

(A/N) So here is my attempt at one-shots. I've had plenty of ideas and I tried to put them as one-shots. Hopefully there aren't a lot of mistakes or the characters are way off. This will be a series made up of random ideas, and some story ideas I am considering to write in the future. Most will be Bleach timeline while others might be AU. But all full of some cute romance! Please enjoy and drop a review if you like. I love to know what you guys think. So here's the first one

Setting: Bleach timeline

Genre: Friendship/Romance(a little)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Lasting Moments**

The house was quiet, too quiet for Ichigo's liking.

His crazy father was actually doing some work in the clinic. His sisters were currently out shopping and somehow managed to drag Rukia along.

Then again, she seemed excited for the shopping trip, making the orange haired teen nervous to look at his wallet that he left in his room. He was pretty sure it was now a good amount lighter.

_Damn midget better not buy any Chappy crap._

Wandering downstairs, the young shinigami actually found himself bored of all things. He was not stupid enough to go out and look for Hollows, and he wasn't _that_ desperate to call up his eccentric group of friends. Especially that perverted Keigo.

The truth was, without Rukia around to mock and get his ass beaten in return, he found an odd sense of loneliness. Not the same kind of loneliness or depression he felt for those long seventeen months. Those were…hard for him, and he could not appreciate enough the fact she was back in his life; to give him a purpose and an opportunity to protect again. Not just his friends and family, but her as well. It was a big relief to him he could watch out for and protect her again.

_Not that I'll ever admit that out loud without her beating me senseless._

It was just his times with the midget, he felt so…alive. And despite any protests or sarcastic remarks she would give back, he was pretty confident that Rukia felt the same way.

Wandering around the lower level aimlessly, the teen's brown eyes landed idly on something as he was pacing by. On the wall, near the stairs, hung three framed pictures; all reflecting back with one common person being in focus.

_Rukia._

Glancing curiously at the pictures, Ichigo couldn't help but wondered where they had come from. Have I never noticed these before he questioned while trying to remember. He knew his father was obsessed with his 'third daughter' and in the end he couldn't help but understand why the old man had plastered her around their house.

After all it was her home too, the boy added silently while taking the pictures in.

The one on top he suddenly recognized as one he had taken a long time ago. What was strange though that it was one taken during his first few months of being a shinigami; before she was _forced _back.

"How did this get here since this was before they even knew about Rukia? I wonder if dad was going through my stuff again." His mumbles echoed through the empty house as a small grin appeared on the teen's face. He could remember that day so clearly.

"_Oi, midget, what the hell do you think you're doing. OW!" The orange haired teen screamed after a swift kick to his shin. He gritted his teeth while eying his companion dangerously "And what was that for?"_

_The raven haired girl merely shrugged and turned her back on her grumbling substitute. "You know what. Idiot, never call me that unless you want a death wish." Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at her dark threats._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, midget." He smirk as he watched her seethed and decided to move onto more important things. "Now, can you answer me? What do you think you're doing with that?!" He pointed at the clump of fur held protectively in her arms. _

_Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's a bunny, strawberry." She grinned as his trademark scowl return in response to his nickname. _

"_Stop calling me that! And yes I know what it is. I just want to know why you have it!" _

"_I found it running around and decided to catch it. Isn't it cute?" She asked as she petted its grey fur. _

"_No," the teen grunted, not understanding the woman's obsession with rabbits. "Now are you trying to find real rabbits as your crappy drawings are not good enough? GODDAMMIT, RUKIA!" Rubbing his other shin, he could only glare knowing full well the bitch was enjoying his torture. _

_He allowed the silence to stretch as the petite shinigami cooed and rocked the bunny. Ichigo found a small smile crossing his face as he watched the tender moment in front of him. Despite the midget being annoying and harsh almost all of the time, there was still a softer side that Ichigo would catch time from time. And for times like those, he couldn't help but wonder who this Kuchiki Rukia really was. _

_Quickly forcing a scowl in its place, he had to make sure she would never see him smile. She would never let him live it down. "Okay, Rukia, I understood your fascination with this rabbit, but the sun is setting and I have to get home in time for dinner. Let's go." _

_Her lower lip stuck in a pout, and he somehow found himself staring at her lips. Forcing his eyes up, he came into contact with her deep violet ones. She was hesitating he could see, and he had no patience to argue. "Come on, Rukia."_

"_I want to stay a little longer, Ichigo. It's not like I get to see bunnies all the time. You can go home; your family is expecting you. I know my way back."_

_Ichigo scoffed, "And leave you for possible Hollow food, yeah right. Fine, you have five more minutes." Her pout was still there, but her eyes had lit up with surprise at his relent at her statement. Dare she say she heard worry in his tone? _

_The five minutes passed like a blur for both people, and Rukia was clearly upset when their time was up. "Well, I guess I made the strawberry suffer enough," She whispered to herself, and she bent slowly down to release her new friend._

"_Hey, Rukia."_

"_Hmm-ack what the?!" Rukia was momentarily blinded by a bright flash causing her to flinch as the bunny jumped out her arms and dashed away. The raven haired girl watched as it disappeared before turning to her substitute with a distressed look. He had done something that made her loose her hold and even though she was going to let the rabbit go, she was now confused on what that bright light was. _

_Looking at Ichigo, she noticed a small smirk while he held a small silver contraption in his hand. "What's that?" The orange haired teen's smirk grew bigger as he held up the device._

"_This is called a camera, midget. I just took a picture when you were not looking." _

_She blinked. "A picture? With that thing?" He just nodded. _

"_Yeah. Since you were so persistent about not letting that thing go and you said you don't see rabbits as often, I thought you might like this." He answered while holding the camera up so she could see._

Ichigo could only grin at the memory as he stared at the picture in front of him. He had his camera on him by chance, and the teen was glad he had it. When he caught her off-guard, he managed to get pretty decent picture. She looked so content at that one moment. Her hands holding the rabbit tenderly, while her eyes showed kindness and happiness he rarely saw back then. It was also the soft smile she wore, that the orange haired teen knew he had the power to make her smile.

A thump occurred in his chest, as he stared at her smile. Moving his eyes down, he looked at the next picture which consisted of the midget along with the twins.

He also remembered this one as well. It was a moment of peace they had before the attack of the Arrancar. It was right after Rukia had return and kicked him back into shape. His family, already crazy about her, had dragged both shinigami on a picnic in order to make her feel part of the Kurosaki family.

"_Alright, we found the perfect spot. Now we can celebrate a true Kurosaki picnic with my three beautiful daughters!" Isshin shouted at the top of the hill causing people passing by to glance over in confusion and apprehension. His children promptly ignored him, as Yuzu set up the food, Karin left to go play some soccer leaving Ichigo keeping track of the enthusiastic midget. _

"_Hey, Ichigo?"_

"_Hmm?" He responded, his attention more fixed on his father's undesirable antics. _

"_What is this, picnic, anyway?" This cause the teen to glanced down at his partner. _

"_You never been on one before?"_

"_No, we don't have these kind of 'family outings' in Soul Society. So I'm not quite sure how to participate." Ichigo merely rolled his eyes, reminding himself she wasn't use to such 'normal' activities. Poking her in the forehead, he was determined to make sure she wasn't worrying about not being able to 'particpate' right._

Sometimes the midget worries about the most insignificant stuff. Doesn't mean it's not kind of cute, though, to see her confuse. Wait did I just think cute, no no, I mean it's fun, yeah fun to see her confused.

_Forcing himself not the slap his forehead in denial, he missed Rukia watching him. She gave him a critical look as she noticed his tense posture after so rudely poking her. "Okay, so how does this work?"_

_The boy was pulled from his thoughts and just shrugged his shoulders. "You just relax and have fun."_

_A small eyebrow rose. "That's it?"_

"_That's it." _

"_That seems a little odd." This time the taller teen raised an eyebrow. _

"_It does? Well that means you need to start learning more about humans, Rukia. We enjoy relaxing and it's always a good thing to have fun. Now stop analyzing this, and let's go."_

_He grabbed her hand and tugged, but she remained stationary. "Wait, where are we going?" She asked her eyes glancing between him and the two other remaining Kurosakis' nearby. He just smirked in return. "We are going waste some time before the food is ready. I'm going to show you how to have some fun, Rukia."_

_She smiled as he tugged on her hand again, and she kept the smile as she scolded him for his words. "I know how to have fun, you stupid strawberry!"_

He never had heard her laugh so much before that day, actually he never heard her laugh before. Period. He had found himself memorizing that laughter, enjoying the sweet, soft tone of it. His family and Rukia played a small game of soccer, as it turns out the little she-devil was quite good at it. She was able to go head to head with Karin for some time. At the end of the game, the three girls had raced back towards their designated spot on the hill. Isshin somehow had a camera with him, snapping a quick picture without the older teen catching him.

All three girls were in motion with Rukia in the lead, Karin not far behind her as not one to be beaten, and Yuzu running behind not caring about being last. They all had open smiles on their faces, and it was quite clear they were enjoying themselves. That was until the eldest Kurosaki started showing off the picture to any stranger and cooed about his 'three daughters'.

Shaking his head, the brown orbs rotated down once more and rested on a picture he was not familiar with. It consisted of only Rukia, but that's not what caught his attention.

Something was _off_ about her.

She was smiling, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were cast downward with her violet hues dark and glazed over. Though they were glazed, he could see clearly what she was feeling through those orbs. He could always read her eyes as she could read his.

She was trying to hide what she was feeling in this picture. Yet, there were the obvious emotions of sadness and uncertainty he could see, knowing others could not. Ichigo recognized her mask quite easily, and it made his chest clench at the sight of her using it.

_When was this taken? She looks upset at something, and trying to hide it. Who dare upset Rukia and where was I not to notice this?_

A small hand touching his arm seemed to demolish his growing anger along with the small voice that accompanied it. "What are you doing just standing here, idiot? Didn't you hear me call your name?"

"Rukia," he breathed out, his eyes still fixed on the picture. She stepped closer to glance at his face. Noticing his stare, she followed his line of sight. Her violet eyes rested on the last photo, a sad smile crossing her face.

"Ah, this picture…"

"When did this get taken?!" He suddenly turned around, his stare pinning her down. She could tell he was clearly upset with what he saw, not that she could blame him. She had hoped he would never see that picture.

"Ichigo…"

"Just tell me, Rukia." She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get out of it. Avoiding his piercing gaze, she allowed her eyes to glaze over, the emotions building up once more as she recalled every little feeling she had felt during that hard and difficult time. Ones he never knew and she had refused to burden him with.

_I guess I have no other choice._

"It was during that long month," she paused, her breath catching in her throat. "That time, when you were unconscious. You know, after your defeat of Aizen."

Silence overcame the two as Ichigo processed her words. Another moment passed before she continued, "We didn't know when you were going to wake up. Urahara already warned us about you losing your abilities, so we were prepared. Well, everyone else was more than me," she said softly, causing Ichigo to soften his gaze.

"Anyway your father had taken the twins and I out, to have some fun. He didn't want us to be depressed over your situation. Knowing you wouldn't want us to be. He had his camera with him and that is how this picture appeared."

Clenching his fists, the orange haired shinigami had no words. To see Rukia so depressed and sad because of _him_; He hated it. He _absolutely _fucking hated it.

"Rukia…I…" He was suddenly caught of guard by a flashing light and he stumbled backwards at the sudden attack. "What the hell?" Rubbing his eyes, he vision cleared to a grinning Rukia, who held a camera in her hands.

"You look too depress, Ichigo. That happened a long time ago, time to get over it." She said cheerfully. Holding up the camera, her grin widened. "Like my new camera?"

Stunned at first, he quickly recovered a smirk crossing his face as she somehow had managed to get him, good. At least it's not Chappy. "Oh, is that what you got with _my_ money, I'm assuming." Rukia just rolled her eyes, her face softening suddenly.

"I got one because I wanted to keep on making these lasting memories we keep having." Turning her head away, she lowered her voice, becoming barely a whisper. "I want to make new, better memories in order to replace those ones where we have to hide behind a smile."

A small smile crossed Ichigo's face as he listened to Rukia's honesty. Not looking back at the picture with the fake smile behind him, he quickly walked up to the petite shinigami. She gasped in surprise when an arm snaked around her shoulder, pulling her close to solid, well-built figure.

A blush crossing her cheeks, she couldn't help but glance up into playful amber eyes, causing her own to smile back. She didn't realize he grabbed her camera before it was suddenly held up in front of them. "Then smile, midget."

That picture now sits in the teen's room, in view to anyone who enters. It was a picture worth taking, and it was an instant both shinigami wouldn't forget. After all, a true smile from Ichigo and Rukia was considered one of their best moments, one they would keep sharing through eternity.

* * *

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed that and leave a review with any suggestions or ideas. Till next time!


	2. Kiss One, Kiss Two, Kiss Three

Setting: Bleach timeline (later in the series)

Genre: Romance

Warning: Characters may be a little OCC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**One Kiss, Two Kiss, Three Kiss**

"Hey, Ichigo. Ichigo? Ichigo!"

"What?!" Said teen yelled back; turning to the screaming midget, who had just yanked his headphones out, much to his annoyance. Huffing in frustration, the petite woman only glared back.

"I'm asking you a question, so pay attention when I call your name."

"Whatever-OW! Darn it, Rukia!" He rubbed his head that suddenly became the target of a manga she had just thrown at him.

"Listen!"

"Okay, okay. What did you want to ask?" He replied, curiosity peaking slightly on what she was so intent on asking.

_Not that she wasn't annoying or persistent every other time. Hopefully she doesn't ask about that damn rab…_

"How many different type of kisses are there?"

Blinking once, then twice, before comprehension dawned about her words. "WHAT?!" He exploded jumping from his chair. She just looked at him nonchalant, standing determinedly across his room. Pointing at her, his eyes wild, his voice rose. "W-why do you want to know that?"

A faint blushed crossed his cheeks, but the orange haired teen was too distract with his stomach doing flips at her question. Why is she asking such stupid ideas he wondered, confused as a vision of him being able to kiss those adorable lips on his companion filled his mind. Rukia started tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the fool to answer the question. She was quite oblivious to his increasing blush.

"Well, do you have an answer?"

Shaking his head, he glanced to the side while scratching the back of his neck; Pushing all thoughts dealing with _kisses_ and _Rukia_ together out of his mind. There was no way she was ever going to know what he was thinking. "Um, why do you want to know such a thing?"

Crossing her arms and cocking one hip to the side, Rukia could never understand how attractive she suddenly became to the other hormonal teen in the room. "Well, today at school, the girls were having a conversation and they were talking about kissing. They claim there were different types, and I'm curious to what other types there are. Are there many different ones here in the world of the living?"

Slapping his forehead, Ichigo couldn't believe what his friends were teaching his midget. At least Keigo wasn't the promoter of this conversation; otherwise he would get a lesson real quick when it comes to suggesting such things to Rukia.

"Ichigo?" Sighing, he walked over to her, knowing she was not going to let the subject off without a decent answer.

"Can I ask one thing? Why are you so interested? You always are intrigued by human activities. I know that. Yet, this is something entirely different, you're asking about such a simple thing as a kiss."

Her violet eyes bore into his amber ones as she took in his words. "Simple? A Kiss? That's what you think?" She couldn't help but feel a small pit of disappointment build in her stomach.

_So he never thought a kiss was an important thing?_

Seeing her frown, the boy knew he had said something wrong. True, he wasn't _completely_ comfortable where this conversation was going. Ichigo wasn't one who really thought about girls or kissing. Yet, he never liked seeing Rukia sad. _Never_. Ignoring his pounding chest and nervous breathing, he grasped her hand, catching her attention once more. "Okay, so you really want to know?"

She simply nodded, shock crossing her face when he raised her hand, and place a simple yet chaste kiss on it. A grin spread across his face as he watched her face heat up, the red obvious against her ivory skin. Suddenly feeling bold, Ichigo was now liking the possibilities of where this conversation could go.

He always knew there was some bond between them. It only grew during each separation and advance further with each reunion. Thinking about it, he knew he could never live without his partner by his side. Rukia had to be by his side, and now he wanted her to feel the same way.

How? By answering her question of course.

Rukia knew she was blushing profusely, but she couldn't help it. Ichigo, yes Ichigo, had just kissed her hand. Though it was such a simple gesture, she couldn't stop the fast pounding in her chest. Only in her dreams had she ever wondered what Ichigo's lips would feel like on her skin. This was _so _much better than she could ever imagine!

"So, did that answer your question?" Ichigo asked, hoping she would say 'no'. Glancing up she saw a smirk playing on his face making Rukia determine to make him feel as warm, and strange as her.

How? By beating him at his own game.

"Nope," she smiled before leaning on her tiptoes and pushing her lips against his cheek. Ichigo almost tumbled backwards at the sudden contact of her lips against his skin, but he managed to stand still. He never expected her to kiss him back!

Rukia grinned at his blush, his face starting to look like his hair color.

_Oh yeah, I can play this game. _

"I think I might be able to figure this out on my own," she said as she watched Ichigo stand there frozen. Being pulled back into reality with her words, Ichigo knew he would not lose to the midget, even with this new, interesting game.

"I don't think you can," he responded before taking a step forward, leaning down and pushing his lips against her forehead. Rukia closed her eyes momentarily, taking in the sensation. Opening her violet hues, she grinned at her next move.

"Oh, really. I think that's where you are wrong, Kurosaki-kun," she said in her 'girly' school voice he hated. But for some odd reason, he didn't seem bother by it now. With a peculiar smile, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her height. She planted another kiss, on his nose.

The boy's blush grew bigger, but he was not deterred. He was not ready to lose yet. I think it's time to show what I've wanted to do for a long time he thought gleefully as he closed the remaining distance between them.

Rukia felt it getting harder and harder for herself to breath, as he got closer and closer. She could smell his distinct scent, and feel his warm breath on her face. She wasn't scare. Oh, no. She always dreamed about this happening.

_Maybe he feels the same way I do?_

She closed her eyes, and Ichigo felt his own close as well; the distance between them vanishing. Their lips met, and a jolt of electricity followed by deeper sense of ultimate bliss ran through them. Neither moved for a moment as they took in this new sensation, this overjoyed feeling they were suddenly experiencing. Soon Rukia's lips moved down while his moved up. The couple soon in synch, kissing tenderly, neither afraid of what was happening.

Breaking apart to catch their breath, Ichigo leaned his forehead against Rukia's, an honest smile gracing his lips. "Well, is that a good enough answer?"

Smiling back, she gazed into his eyes, entrancing him by their deep desire. "Hmm…maybe. I think I would like to hear the answer again."

"I think I can do that," he said before claiming her lips with his once more.

* * *

(A/N) I just think they're so cute! Alright, there is my attempt at sweet fluff, so review if you would like to. Till next time!


	3. Falling with the Rain

(A/N) Here's the next one, I just suddenly came up with this one and wrote it down right away. Hopefully you guys find it alright as its a little different than the other two. Possible OCC. Thanks for all the favorites and follows, I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying these one-shots. I didn't expect them to be so popular!

Thank you to **Camille loves chocolate **for my first review. I'm glad that you liked them!

Anyway, enough chatter, here's the next one-shot. Please review and enjoy!

Setting: Bleach timeline(later in the series)

Genre: Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Falling with the Rain**

_Together under an umbrella, the rain will continue to drown the two uneasy people. Yet, who knows what could happen when hearts are so close._

It was raining, scratch that, it was pouring.

"Why did it have to rain?" The orange haired teen sighed as he blankly stared out; fazing passed the pelting drops of water. He hated the rain, and being stuck in a downpour didn't help ease his bitterness or discomfort.

"Stop sighing." His trademark scowl returned as he glared down at his petite companion. His fist unconsciously tightening around the umbrella he was gripping, trying to protect them from the endless drops.

She wasn't looking at him though. She was staring at the rain as well, her body tense and warm. Very warm. But not from her bulky sweater and coat. No, she was a little anxious about the constant heat radiating off her partner as they stood next to each other. So close that they were less than an inch between them, forced to be so close because of their predicament.

They had gone out for a few errands by request of Isshin, and to add to their luck it started raining, hard. Fortunately they had an umbrella with them. Unfortunately, they were two people and one small umbrella.

Both teen's cursed whatever powers gave them such a complicated situation. Well, Ichigo blamed his dad most as he was the one who forced them on these errands. Also, he handed the midget the umbrella.

_Damn old man knew it was going to rain! I'm so killing him when we get back._

Rukia, on the other had didn't think it of as a sign, no; she was still in the denial stage. Ignoring the heating of her body and the powerful feeling in her chest, yep she was totally in denial.

_Oh god, what the hell am I freaking out for?! This is Ichigo were talking about. We have been in close contact before, what's so different now?_

Well, that was because they were in the middle of battles, fighting and supporting each other's torn and bloody bodies. Rukia snarled at herself and the logical turns her brain was trying to throw at her. She understood _that_ and she has known the strawberry forever, so why is it now she's freaking out?

Clearing her throat, she needed to stop her mind from following the one track it was taking. "So, are you ready to go home? I think it's letting up a little."

"Yeah," He answered his tone so monotone. It kind of freaked her out, it reminded her too much of her brother. They stood there for a moment, then a minute, and by the third and half minute, Rukia cracked.

"Then why the hell are we still standing her for?!" Ichigo suddenly jumped causing Rukia to watch him in concern. He started blinking rapidly as he turned to her, his brown eyes glazed over. "Ichigo...are you alright?"

The orange haired shinigami almost winced at her tone. It was laced with confusion and concern, and he hated that he worried her without realizing it. Ichigo had somehow zoned out after her proposal to go home, his body stationary as his mind started wandering in directions he didn't like.

It was just having her so _close_ to him that was making his heart pound faster and faster. Yes, they have been this close before, it's just he never notice before. How the hell could he not notice the way his body was reacting to hers? He felt so content, so complete when she was standing at his side. It's like when they're in battle, he enjoys how they fight together; their teamwork unstoppable, unmatched.

Though she was an irritating midget, he felt they complimented each other so well. Short and tall, white and black zanpakutos, their constant fighting and bickering which only etched the surface of their devotion and protection to each other.

_Oh great, I sound like a fricken romantic sap. Wait romantic? I'm thinking romantic ideas about Rukia?! Oh no, I…I just didn't want to get completely soaked in this annoying rain. Yeah that's why I won't move..._

A large smack sound was drowned out by the pounding rain, as the raven haired woman started in surprise as Ichigo had slapped his own forehead. Really, really hard.

Ichigo growled as he couldn't even convince himself of that horrible argument. Dammit, he was thinking about Rukia in such ways, and now he knew he was stuck explaining his strange actions to her. Glancing through the corner of his eyes, he could see her analyzing him. Yep, there was no way he was going to get out of this.

_Okay so the strawberry is losing it. Maybe he's talking to his hollow or Zangestu. Maybe...ugh why is my chest feeling all bubbly and intense? I am too distracted and his odd actions are not helping._

She looked up once more and noticed his stressed posture next to her, still avoiding as much contact as possible.

_Maybe…it's me…_

"Hey, Ichigo?" Her voice was hesitant, and the boy glanced at her, answering just as hesitantly.

"Um, yeah?"

"Do you…um…ever feel uncomfortable around me?"

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widen at her question, an undesirable feeling eating at his core. "W-why would you ever think that?" He asked truthfully, and really, he wanted to know. He was never uncomfortable around her. It was just now being so close and thinking about her as, well, her…

_Oh._

Shuffling her foot against the ground, Rukia glanced to the side, her eyes idly watching the rain. She couldn't look in his eyes; she didn't want to know what he was really feeling. "I'm just…curious; you seem a little tense right now."

_Crap._

"Oi, Rukia, look at me." She did. Slowly she dragged her violet eyes back to his amber ones. She nearly gasped at their intensity, warmth, and something else. Desire? No, now she was overthinking again.

_Damn it! I need to stop with these worthless thoughts._

She shook her head to clear her mind as she heard Ichigo call out to her again. Closing her eyes for a moment, she then reopened them and allowed the orange haired teen to hold her gaze. It wasn't too hard to melt into those unyielding brown eyes once more.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

Rukia blinked. "What?"

Scratching the back of his head, the teen turned his head to the side, obviously trying to come up with the right words. "Well, you asked if I'm uncomfortable which I'm not. But because you asked, that means you're uncomfortable, and I feel guilty cause I made you feel that way."

"Ichigo…"

He held his hand up. "Just let me finish." She stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how I don't care for rain, and being out here is just hard for me. Yet, that's not the only thing. It's being under this damn small umbrella. We are just so close and I just…"

He couldn't even finish as he was blushing heavily at what he was trying say. His heart was beating fast, pounding in his ears.

_I actually feel happy here with you. The rain somehow has vanished; both on the outside and the inside. _

The teen couldn't even form his thoughts into words, as his blush continued to redden. He wanted to say it, say what he was thinking. Courage overtook him as he glanced down at her wide, shocked eyes.

_Damn midget is not getting my message. Why does this have to be so difficult?!_

"I think I'm falling for you."

His sudden confession left them in silence, the sound of the hammering rain not even registering. Surprised, Rukia took a step back, but Ichigo caught her arm before she could leave the shelter of the umbrella. He was breathing heavily, his heart clenching in fear of misunderstanding or worse, rejection.

Rukia just stared back him; his words keep playing over in her mind.

_He just confessed to me…holy crap! _

A huge smile crossed her face, as her eyes showed happiness and affection.

_Oh god, he just confessed to me, I guess the strawberry is not that afraid of to explain his feelings. I guess I'm no longer afraid. _

Her chest seemed like bursting, as she noticed his eyes trying to decipher her expression. A small laugh escaped her lips as his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. She couldn't help it. His words, well, his words were _so not_ Ichigo.

"You are such a dolt for using such sappy words," She told him, but her voice was warm and tender. He stared at her for a moment, digesting her words. One he understood the underlying message, his mouth dropped open causing Rukia to roll her eyes, but allowed her smiled to widen. "Idiot," She added lovingly.

Smirking back, hiding his building excitement, he poked her forehead. "Yeah, and you'll never hear them again."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah really, midget."

Tapping her finger to her chin, attempting to look like she was deliberating his words, the petite shinigami was trying instead to breath; her thoughts all in a daze with this new revelation between them. After a moment, she grinned while stepping closer to him. "Then I guess I have to believe them. I think I'll let them stay in my heart. Oh, and by the way, Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I know I already fallen for you."

A second passed before his face was covered with a gigantic, warm smile. Rukia's breath caught in her throat as she burned this smile into her memory. She has seen him smile before, but to be the one who made him smile like this, to feel so happy.

She couldn't describe the happiness bouncing in her own chest.

Smiling warmly down at his petite partner, the unhidden affection in his voice made her shudder with pleasure. "Hmm, you know that sounds much better. I think I'll borrow your words. I definitely already have fallen for you, Rukia."

She replicated his smile, her words filled with her absolute adoration of him. "Fine, you win."

Without warning, the raven hair noble tackled the taller teen, her arms wrapping around his neck as his instantly wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him. The umbrella fell from his hands, allowing the rain to start soaking their clothes instantly. Neither noticed nor cared.

How could Ichigo care when he didn't expect her lips to feel so soft and gentle as they descended on his. But he was not complaining. Not at all.

This was way better than he ever imagined!

She kissed him sweetly then passionately, dominating over her willing substitute. Finally breaking away to allow both teens to catch their breath, the smaller shinigami automatically stared into the eyes of her lover; Enjoying the intensity and love shining from within.

_I see the real him in this rain. I feel so honored that I'm allowed to be one he share's everything with. I never want to lose this bond. _

Placing her forehead against his, she continued to hold his orbs, not willing to break contact. He was allowed see her sincerity, her true feelings she had hidden beneath everything else for so long. She wanted to _show_ him her heart, and that it was all his.

_Even in the in unforgiving rain, she's completely beautiful…but nothing compared to her passionate heart. I'm so damn lucky to be the one she shares it with._

Ichigo attempted to control his breathing as he lost himself within her deep violets. He always loved her eyes and what he could, and only him, could see. Now gazing into them, he can see everything. He wasn't afraid anymore.

"Scared, strawberry?"

"Nah, I'm good, midget. You?"

"Nope."

The lips molded once more as their beating hearts drown out the sound of the rain that seemed to be letting up. But they didn't notice, though did they care a little. After all, they were thankful for it to have rained and to have only one umbrella today.

It was their needed push.

Ichigo adds a side thought that he will forgive his father this one time. Kissing Rukia was his dream and now reality; he was now completely forgetting about everything else.

Who could ever complain about that?

_Together under an umbrella, feelings are revealed as the world revolves around only two people. Only the rain could help them with the falling. If rain could do that, then what could the sun achieve?_

_Only Ichigo and Rukia knew._

* * *

(A/N) Well, what did you guys think? I have two different versions of the end, and kept changing my mind on which one. One has a confession while this one kinda does. I wonder which one you guys will prefer. Did anyone seem little OCC? You were warned, haha, just kidding, they're my favorite couple no matter what. Till next time!


	4. Colors Unspoken

(A/N) Here's the next one I've been working on. Sorry if this one gets a little repetitive with similar lines, but as I'm trying to show they feel the same way, I hope you can see what I'm trying to do. This writing style is a little different than my others, so it might flow differently than the ones before and I apologize if tenses are wrong. I hope you still enjoy it.

Thanks to **hunterofcomedy** and **BosRonald **for the reviews. I love getting feedback from these as I'm not too sure how everyone takes my writing style and story ideas. Also thanks for all the favorites and follows, love you all!

Please read, review and enjoy!

Setting: Bleach timeline

Genre: Romance (kinda)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Colors Unspoken**

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

They always had a _unique_ relationship. It was sort of odd to outsiders how these two would act around others. After all how could two people be so close if all they do is argue and fight? It was a question that never really received an answer.

If one knew these two well enough, one would realize how their feelings and deeper thoughts never lay within the words they spoke. No, they came from something much, much deeper.

Ichigo and Rukia could understand how each other was feeling, quite easily. It was a privilege connection, an unbroken link, a complete bond only these two shared. Yes, one they could communicate the best through the eyes.

Strange as it sounded, those two could just look at one and another and see what the other was feeling, what they were thinking, what they _wanted _to say.

They have been questioned before, but never gave answers others would understand.

From the orange haired teen, he would scoff and throw off some random ass response if someone asked what his relationship was with the petite shinigami. As his friends gathered around him at school one day continuously inquiring how he can even understand her, he only had one response.

"Her eyes."

His friends would gape and question what was so special about her eyes. He only rolled his eyes with one more answer.

"Their color."

And that's all Ichigo would say. The teen could only wonder why his friends would question his answer. It was simple enough to him. Yes, he could understand that a lot of people communicated with words, endlessly spewing out their fears, hopes, and uncontained feelings all the time.

He wasn't one to open up and he definitely wasn't one for others to see his fears or dreams. It would go against his 'bad boy' image, but that was only a cover story. Ichigo just never wanted to be like an open-book to anyone. He wanted to see others, but didn't want others to see _him._ After his mother's death, he closed up and he was content enough within those isolated walls.

Only then had Rukia destroyed his walls by changing his life.

A small, yet unnoticeable, smile appeared on the orange haired shinigami's face. Yeah, she had changed his life for the better and he only hoped to somehow show shorty how much she had changed him; how much she _meant_ to him.

Ichigo knew he was important to her. He knew by being looked at, _truly looked at_, with those deep soul-catching eyes. Glancing to his side, where she sat, he could already tell she was calm and relaxed. This made him relax in turn; pushing back all uneasy feelings about her hearing his friends' pestering questions about _them_.

A scowl quickly formed across his face. It was _their_ friendship, _their_ relationship. Why did he need to explain any further what those eyes showed and did to him?

What they gave to him?

They were a magnificent variety of shades of emotions and ideals. It was amazing how her eye color would change with her was indescribable, but he still got a knot in his stomach every time he saw each color. It seemed only Ichigo could see the different shades and interpret them.

He liked that little detail.

If a shade of light sapphire, his midget was deep in thought or concern about something deeply; usually this resulted in concern from him.

Half of the time she was worried for _him_, which usually only pissed the teen off. She didn't need to worry about him; he only had to worry about her. Right?

_Right…_

If a dark indigo, she was pissed off or determined to set something right. He usually received this shade on a daily basis with their daily dosage of arguing; Almost always resulting with a shift kick to his shins.

Unless, they were in battle; he saw that color when she was set to win, to show that she could fight on her own. Rukia didn't need or want his help, but he got that and honored that, most of the time.

What was wrong with wanting to protect someone who _was_ his world?

Then there was that unique shade of violet, they were usually wide and sparkling with excitement and undivided attention. It was also the color Rukia showed him when she was happy and content.

Usually Ichigo saw that color when they were alone together. No arguing, no fighting or calling each other names; Just the two of them in their own little world. He _loved_ that color.

_How could someone not understand that? Understand us?_

Same thoughts echoed through Rukia's head as she glanced at her partner while walking home from another day of school. She had heard his friends' constant questioning about their _relationship_. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she debated that word.

Their relationship…hmmm…how could she define it?

She could understand how people thought they were only staging their friendship. It had been like that in the beginning, but Rukia couldn't even fathom the idea now of not being friends with the carrot-top.

Ichigo was her best friend, maybe something more her heart would sometimes plea.

The raven haired noble deliberated the odd question Ichigo was being ask today. His answer had surprised her, but only a little.

She was only surprised he told everyone the truth. Did they still understand? Nope. Yet, she didn't care much if others would understand her and Ichigo. It was their special bond, and Rukia was quite content with keeping it that way.

And it was fun to beat him senseless sometimes. Truly, he was an idiot in front of other people, a lot.

Oh but, to be honest, she had _loved_ the way he had said _'her eyes, their color'_. His tone might have sounded bored or uninterested; but she could hear the underlying tone of affection which was rare for her strawberry.

And the way his eyes shone during those lines also said it all; told her everything. From the beginning, she had loved his eyes. It was hard sometimes to tell what color they really were, but it was fun for her. After a while, as their relationship got more solid, more in-depth, she could see the difference with each one.

His colors are what were so telling through his eyes and they communicated his soul to her.

When they are brown, he was more the 'Ichigo Kurosaki' everyone always seen. They are solid, protected, not willing to let anyone see pass them. Yet, they also had the hint of deeper understanding of others, and his desire to protect radiates from that color. It was almost a definite definition about his character to outsiders.

She had seen that color every day, and every battle when he is determined to protect someone. Usually that resulted as _her_, but hey, she could only complain so much. Since he didn't seem too keen to give up the idea of being her protector; she just wanted to protect him all the same.

If they turn gold, one might be scared as they are reminiscent of his hollow and sometimes it would be his hollow controlling his body. Usually this color can come, if Ichigo is extremely pissed off and is ready to hurt someone; most likely destroy or 'kill' them in fury or rage if someone who was precious to him was hurt.

But that isn't really Ichigo.

She had seen his hollow, had seen those eyes. But she wasn't afraid, she will never be afraid. Why? Because she can see the boy under that golden color mask and he was still, and always be _Ichigo_ to her.

Then there were those beautiful amber ones. She enjoyed this color the most; as she had a distinct feeling she was one of the few who saw this truly striking color. Its openness, honesty, and the genuine sign of him being truly happy made her heart pound each time she saw those feelings. It made her heart race when Rukia knew she was the one who gave him some of that happiness.

It was in his own color to tell her what he was feeling was thanks to her. Without words, he always thanked her and she could see the eternal gratitude and she _adored_ that color.

Then as if rehearsed, both teens stopped walking, both standing in silence, but not in uneasiness; instead in content.

They glanced at each other.

A color of deep violet showed her happiness and adoration for a certain strawberry. Her protector and comrade. Her best friend and lover. Yes, she loved Ichigo.

A color of warm amber showed his true openness and pleasure when a certain midget was always by his side. His inspiration and companion. His best friend and lover. Yes, he loved Rukia.

Do they need to say it aloud?

No, they can both see it quite clearly.

Ichigo and Rukia.

Others may not understand them, but they could care less. As long as the other could look into those eyes, they clearly can tell each other how they feel. It was _their own_ kind of love.

And that was perfectly fine for them.

* * *

(A/N) And there was #4. What did you guys think of this one? I wasn't going for overly sappy or too much repetition of lines and descriptions. This one is mainly to show the deeper side of how they can communicate. I love how Ichigo and Rukia have that deeper connection and can communicate without speaking. I wanted to try something along the lines with their eyes, and since I think they don't have one precise color, I went for trying to describe them all. You can agree or disagree, but this is just for fun and that's why I wrote it.

Anyway, sorry for blabbing, thanks for reading and drop a review if you like to. I don't know when the next ones up, I need to take a break from this and work on my other stories. Till next time!


	5. Under the Summer Twilight

(A/N) So much for a break between this one and the last one, but I'm sure you guys don't mind too much. Here's another one where OCC is possible, and one that is supposed to be deep with inner emotions and thoughts, plus a little fluff. Its starts out with a little drama, then romance blends in. I hope you guys like this one.

Thanks to **hunterofcomedy, Camille loves chocolate** and **BosRonald **for the wonderful reviews. I love the support from all of you! Thank you also for all the favorites and follows, and I hope to continue to see all your support with future one-shots.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Setting: Bleach timeline(after FB arc)

Genre: Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Under the Summer Twilight**

Where the darkness meets the sunlight as the moon chases after the sun. Twilight covers the world, breathing new feelings and emotions through all those who see this majestic change.

Clouds mixed with the sky with clash of colors; blue, gray, red, yellow and orange converse with the black and white of the nightly stars. Reflecting off the water below, its beauty and entity seemed never-ending, untouchable.

_This picture in front of us seems like an endless dream we wish to follow. So close yet so far…_

Two people stood at the edge of the riverbank, watching the sun reflect in the ripples of light and water. The taller one stood quietly, his mind zoning out as the silence enclosed around him. Though it would be less enjoyable, comfortable stillness if his partner was not standing next to him; taking comfort from each other's silent presence, their bodies so close, their arms are almost brushing.

As his ambers eyes reflect the sight in front of them, the violet eyes next to him seemed to be ignorant of the slow setting sun. Instead, hers were slowly absorbing the sight and presence of the person at their side. She could not help but take in his appearance. Though the sunset in front of them was incredible and beautiful; seeing him, her substitute, outlined in the glowing light was much more of vision she was not used to.

Plus the warm, almost unrecognizable smile on his face held her undivided attention. A smaller one reflecting off her delicate features; it wasn't that hard to smile as well because _he _was smiling.

As they stood there in compatible silence, the petite shinigami could only let her mind wander about her companion. She had to take all of him in now; letting every feeling he was holding wash through her. To let her feel and know what he was feeling now, at this moment. After all this was farewell for some time.

Rukia had to leave. Another mission from Soul Society demanded the thirteen division's lieutenant's time.

_I see your broad shoulders and firm back, strong enough to hold and carry every burden you ever struggled and suffered to keep to yourself._

She did not know when she was going to come back. Back _here_, back _home_.

_But I do not like that look; I do not like to see all those burdens build up as I watched you shouldered all the weight. You'll continue to hold all these burden, without any help, any hope to be saved from their crushing blow. I don't want to leave you alone with them._

When Rukia had told Ichigo about her departure, he didn't say much. Instead just shrugged his shoulders and replied "whatever."

_I don't want to leave you alone with them. I want protect you from falling, from failing to save your own heart. _

But that's not what he truly meant and she knew. The orange haired teen was disappointed, sad even, that their time was cut short again. He hid those feelings from her, even though he probably knew she could see them. The ability to see everything within his soul, without boundaries or decoys. But she doesn't want it to be like this every time.

_I want to share and carry your burdens. Put your weight on my shoulders and I'll share mine with you as well._

She wanted to say these things to him, but kept quiet, not wanting to linger depressingly on the subject of her leaving. To remind him she would be gone, while he continually suffered unknowingly. Since her announcement, Ichigo had been trying to keep calm, to hold everything in. It hurt her to see him put back up the wall, but she honored his decision of hiding his feelings for the time being. Rukia instead focused on showing him what was best in his life with their limited time. That's why they were standing here now, watching another day of being together slowly end. Every moment, every second counted to both of them.

All she knew was she will miss this; their own special solitude.

When intense amber met with longing violet, Rukia jumped in surprise. Ignoring the urge to turn her head and scoff _his_ sudden staring, she instead stared straight on into those gazing eyes. He raised his eyebrows, his face tense with surprise and curiosity. But after a moment he relaxed, taking in everything she just had shown him.

Rukia let him in, allowing her burdens to be shared; knowing, in the end, he would return the motion. Softening his gaze, the teen slowly nodded in understanding reaching out one hand to her. She copied his action, grasping onto his.

Interlacing their fingers, the two shinigami turned toward the water connecting with the sky, eyes absorbing the now descending twilight. The calming beat of their two hearts allowed both owners to be in content and harmony. Enjoying this comfort was the one way to dissolve the sadness both Ichigo and Rukia were feeling.

"I won't be gone long."

His hand gripped hers harder. "I know." He meant it, knowing she wouldn't leave for good without telling him; without telling him goodbye. They would never leave each other's sight without parting words, not like last time. Ichigo could tell she didn't want to be gone for that long either. Her home was here after all, with him. "Just don't take long, midget."

Rukia rolled her eyes, but an honest smile appeared. "I won't. Just don't go crazy without me, strawberry."

"Che, you wish."

Another moment of silent bliss passed between the two.

"If it does take _too_ long, I'm coming to get you." His petite shinigami laughed, something that was still rare to his ears. They both knew, unlike their last parting where he was powerless, normal, and _human_ again, he had the power now. Now he could go wherever she was, no more boundaries, no worlds, or dimensions to separate them.

"And I'll kick your ass for worrying too much, fool." Smirking at her, he let the silence become his answer.

_'I'll always worry about you. Cause you're irreplaceable, I need you, I need you by my side. You became my world, Rukia.'_

She smiled, his reiatsu wrapping around her like a blanket, hers clinging onto him, trying to soothe his doubts and unsaid fears.

_'You're now part of my world too. So worry about yourself for once, so I don't have to.'_

He turned now letting his eyes burn into hers. _'Nah, I like things the way there are now.'_

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she instead showed him playfulness and relief dancing within them. _'I do too, Ichigo...most of the time.'_

Tugging on their intertwined hands, the orange haired shinigami pulled the petite girl to him. With one fluid motion, his lips descended on hers. She was surprised, but smiled into the kiss, curious on why Ichigo suddenly became so affectionate in public.

He wasn't one to do romantic gestures in public, let alone hold hands. He was even remotely shy in the safety of his own home. But did that matter now? No, she wasn't complaining about his warm lips on hers; tenderly kissing away all her fears and doubts she tried to hide.

Of course he saw through her like she saw through him.

And yes, this wasn't their first kiss. Their first one had been more of an _accident_ as they were arguing about, well she couldn't really remember what. It was right after Ichigo got his shinigami powers back, and their usual banter was occurring and then_ it_ happened. Thinking back on it now, the petite shinigami could only wonder how long he had been waiting to do _that_.

How else could their arguing and a few punches and kicks here and there turned into him suddenly crashing his lips against hers. He told her it was to shut her up, though he was blushing as a mad fool, stuttering through the whole explanation. Something in a several lifetimes Rukia thought she would never see Ichigo Kurosaki do was blushing. And god she enjoyed it immensely being the one to cause it.

After reprimanding her substitute about the _proper_ way of kissing someone, he somehow had took her scolding as an initiative to try it again. Well one could say that was more successful if you counted Rukia being completely breathless after that second attempt.

Yet, kissing when they were inexperience and least expecting it, paled in comparison with this one in the warm summer night. The scowling teen had gotten much better when it came to overwhelming his petite shinigami.

They soon both had gotten better with their _'game'_ as their sneaking pecks and hidden smooches had increased every day. Always hiding in his room, or around alleyway corners to try to show who could make the other stutter and blush in defeat. And it seemed lately, the raven haired noble had been losing. She hated admitting the defeat and yet...

Ichigo being the one to kiss her suddenly today, out in the open, his mind not caring if anyone saw them definitely pulled on her heartstrings.

Damn it, Ichigo was going to win again today.

Soon the gentle kiss became more passionate as their tongues started batting each other; both determined to receive domination over their partner. Breaking apart to catch their breath, both people closed their eyes, letting each other's reiatsu caress and embrace each other. Allowing them to feel what they felt, but would never need to say out loud.

_I'll miss you._

_I'll miss you too._

The last bit of light disappeared in the distance as darkness started surrounding the couple. Neither bothering to notice the change as they continued to give their parting words, their parting feelings all in their silent, but special way. Kissing lovingly once more, the two parted ways, no more words to be said as none were needed. Both knew how the other felt, that they won't be far from each other's reach. And in this time of peace, that was good enough for Ichigo and Rukia.

_I'll be home soon, Ichigo._

* * *

(A/N) Well there it is, and I don't know why I wrote another 'drama' filled one, but I promise the next one to have fluff overload, as I really want to write one though I don't feel its my best one. I'm also curious if you guys want to see an AU one-shot I been thinking about, or sticking with Bleach timeline ones for a while. Let me know. Anyway I hoped you enjoy this one. Till next time!


	6. Our Simple Reasoning

(A/N) Alright here is #6, and I tried to go a different route with this one. It contains humor, and fair warning, humor is not a strong writing style of mine at all. So hopefully this one flows okay. There may be OOC and grammar mistakes per usual, one day I hope to make sure the characters don't go OCC, but for now let's see how this one goes.

Thank you so much to **hunterofcomedy, Camille loves chocolate, zReckoning** and **BosRonald **for all the awesome reviews. Your support means so much to me. Also thanks to all those who favorite and are now following** Connections. **

Please read, review and enjoy!

Setting: Bleach timeline

Genre: Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Our Simple Reasoning**

It was official, they were in a relationship

Yes, they did all what normal couples did. They kissed and held hands, but unlike all those other _normal _couples, these two never, _never_ did anything in public.

And that was perfectly fine for both shinigami, but, sometimes, Rukia liked to dwell on certain ideas. It was Ichigo's decision originally, and she couldn't agree more with him. Yet, in her own way, she loved torturing her orange haired boyfriend.

By questioning _why_ on the secrecy?

"So why?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, as if the answers were obvious enough. She also knew those answers all to well, but had asked anyway. He held up three fingers and started ticking them off with each valid point and reason he had.

One: His friends were already suspicious enough, questioning him for years if they were together. He was completely fine with them being staying in the dark, so the 'awing' and 'scoring a hot chick' would never be heard in their presence. And he reminded her, that then their friends would never leave them alone, therefore they would have _no_ time alone.

"What if Keigo serenades me, holds my hand or asks me out again?" The orange haired shinigami growled deeply at his girlfriend's 'innocent' question.

"Then he would be getting a clear idea of what happens when touching what's mine for the rest of his miserable life." She raised an eyebrow at his 'mine' comment, but he merely scowled and added, "That idiot should have learned a long time ago before all of this. He shouldn't be surprised if I start beating him up once more because of you."

This time Rukia rolled her eyes, knowing full well how possessive Ichigo could be, and Keigo only made that feeling more obvious over the few years of their growing relationship. Breaking the idiot out of his jealous mood, she persuaded him to continue.

Two: His father would shout to the whole world that 'his son wasn't gay', and would beg, and_ keeping_ begging for grandkids.

"Your father already told me several times he is waiting for some grandchildren from us soon. Very soon." The raven haired shinigami held back her laughter, as the teen's amber eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at her confession.

"I'm going to kill that dirty old man!" He yelled before trying to storm out of the room to hunt down his own father. Rukia grabbed onto his arm and literally dragged him back into the room, and literally dumped him back onto his bed.

"Get over it, Ichigo, that's nothing new. He had been saying it since the first day I officially met your family."

Ichigo rubbed his neck in annoyance, frowning at her. "Yeah, when you finally stopped living in my closest and the damn bastard claimed he had a 'third daughter'." Rukia merely shrugged her shoulders, turning to hide the knowing smile, but she then missed a similar one appearing on Ichigo's face. A quiet thought running through the teen's mind.

_Well, if I have anything to say about that in the future, the crazy old man will have his wish for his 'third daughter'…_

A sudden jab to his stomach found Ichigo scowling at his petite shinigami who poked him the stomach, hard, in order to get his attention. She reminded him he only gave two reasons, and she wanted number three. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, but a frown replaced it right away. He knew she wouldn't like reason number three.

Three: He told her that he knew when Byakuya found out, he would waste no time to kill the orange haired teen and…

"I rather put off dying a little longer, so your stuck-up brother is definitely not finding out-OW! Rukia!" He yelled after she slapped the back of his head, her anger and frustration clearly obvious. She knew Ichigo wasn't scare of fighting her brother, hell, he wouldn't hesitate to fight him again for good measure on how he _had_ and _should_ treat her. But somehow, the war hero was at the same time scared to admit their relationship to the noble. This frustrated her to no end.

And no matter how many times she heard his explanation, she always had to make him pay for calling her brother names. The idiot should have learned by now, Rukia added spitefully, not to insult Nii-sama.

Watching her substitute mope in defiance about her 'reaction' to his reasoning, she allowed a smile to cross her face in victory. She couldn't help but tease him every time with every reason.

_I defiantly prefer our little secretive romance. It's…its just fun to make of him when he goes through all those mood swings._

Being jealous, upset, pissed, or if she is lucky enough, to see him nervous and sensitive enough;all that added up to him possibly blushing.

God, he was too adorable when blushing and that look he would give her while doing it. It just made her heart burst.

She felt the same fierce pounding after his 'confession'; if one would call it that. It definitely wasn't normal or happened during that 'perfect romantic timing' everyone claims it happens at.

_"Hey, Rukia?" _

"_Hmm?" The raven haired noble responded, distracted. She wasn't in the mood to be interrupted. Comfortably lounging on Ichigo's bed, she was currently at a very important climax in her manga. The scowling teen himself, was at his desk, attempting homework. _

"_Umm…"_

_She huffed in frustration, finally dragging her eyes away from the page. Only to start shooting violet daggers into the stupid idiot across the room, "What?" Her anger deflated as she took in his worn and nervous appearance. _

What the hell was wrong with him?!

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Rukia, you know what was going on at school today, what all the guys were s-saying?" _

_She blinked, confused at where this conversation was going. Why was Ichigo so nervous when all he did earlier was complained how stupid his friends could be? When she said nothing, he kept going. While clearly fidgeting, a strange, unrecognizable tint appearing on his cheeks, confusing the small shinigami even more. _

"_I guess I'm tired of all this bullcrap, and I figured I have to put a stop before any of those guys would get any stupid ideas…"_

_Rukia tuned him out while she was trying to figure out why he was turning red. _

I don't think I ever seen his face turn that color before.

"_Goddammit, Rukia! I like you!" Ichigo nearly shouted. This caught her attention as Rukia snapped to attention. She wondered what cause him to say such things. It was obvious wasn't it? She never thought he hated her. _

"_Um, thanks Ichigo, I like you too." She answered simply, just not understanding the conversation. Actually, she just assumed he liked her, even without saying it. Hell, she _knew_ he liked her as a close friend despite all his grumbling and complaining. They were very close even with their unique relationship._

"_N-no, I mean…damn…why is this so fricken hard?" He mumbled to himself ignoring the worried glances his partner was sending him. He took a deep breath before locking eyes with her once more, his mouth moving on its accord. "I like you, I really like you. Ugh, what I'm trying to say, shorty, is that I-I only want to be with you."_

I want you to only to want to be with me. I just can't say those exact words to you…but I hope you can understand what I mean.

_Violet eyes widen as her mouth slacken; her mind computing his honest and sincere words. H-he what? Was that a confession? Oh…_oh_, that idiot…_

"_Ichigo."_

"_What?" Ichigo looked nervously at her, leaning forward slightly, to hear her affirmation or…rejection. _

"_You're scaring me," She told him with a deadpanned look._

"_What?!" He shouted, falling off the chair. Rukia's laughter filled the room as he scowled at her from his new position on the floor. "Oi."_

"_Ichigo." He just grunted in response._

"_I feel the same way." _

_Amber eyes grew as he looked at her, their eyes connecting. The orange haired shinigami could tell from her violet hues that she was absolutely serious. She smiled once more. "Do you understand that, baka?"_

_Instead of the usual, condescending remark being thrown back, Ichigo stood up and suddenly closed the distance between them. _

_Standing in front of her, he bent down and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. She did not shrink back, instead pinned him with a cocky 'I dare you' look. That made him smirk, "Ah, I understand perfectly, shorty." With that he pushed all fears aside as his sudden desire and deeper feelings made him ready to seal the deal. _

_And he did it with a kiss. Short, a little sloppy, but somehow it ended the weirdest confession as a perfect moment. _

_When that moment ended, all Rukia could think one thing while smirking back at her blushing substitute._

I didn't and don't expect anything different from my favorite idiot.

Opening her eyes, the memory already passing by and allowed herself a moment so her heart could calm down once more.

That confession would definitely not make anyone's list of being 'top romantic confessions', but eh what did Rukia care about anyone else's list? Looking at Ichigo as that kiss flashed through her head once more. A small, but loving smile settled on her face. She figured she made him suffer enough for one night.

Within a second she closed the gap between them, bending her head to his level. He glanced up, surprise written all over her face. She just kept smiling as she bent down and kissed him, hard.

Nope, she didn't care for their reasons about others not knowing, or reasons on how someone should confess to each other. Rukia knew she would never change a word from anything he had said to her.

Like before, that is all she could expect from him. She loved his way, his words, and definitely _him_, all the same.

* * *

(A/N) And how was that one? I think its okay, but I would love to hear your feedback! I do not know when the next one will be, but I think I came to a decision to keep doing Bleach universe one-shots for a while, sorry for those waiting for AU ones, but look out as I plan to do one, just separate from this 'story'. Thanks for reading, till next time!


	7. A Hand to Grasp

(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with work and school and just haven't been focusing on my stories. Anyway here is the next one and I'm pretty sure i'll get called on OCC moments, but oh well. Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this one out as quick as possible. I still hope you guys like it.

Thank you so much to **hunterofcomedy, Camille loves chocolate, Phantom Claire,** **BosRonald and fanfiction72 **for all the wonderful and inspiring reviews! I love the constant support. Thank you for all the follows and favorites now**!** I'll keep working my hardest on these one-shots.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Setting: Bleach timeline (after FB arc)

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**A Hand to Grasp**

_Before the darkness melts into dawn, nightmares come alive to bury me into my deepest fears. _

_Yet, there is hope when a light appears and I see a hand reaching out to pull me free._

_To take those nightmares and make them vanish forever…_

_Until the dawn comes, I'll grasp onto your hand and together we'll survive this darkness._

Darkness, just darkness surrounded him. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Yet, despite all the blackness and nothingness enclosing him, the young man wasn't scared.

No, Ichigo wasn't scared.

Instead he felt an odd sensation of loneliness.

_Why do I feel this way? I only felt this way twice before. Once with my mother's death and then when…_

"I couldn't see her anymore…" His voice echoed through the empty space causing the orange haired teen to scowl. He didn't understand how or why he was here. The blankness in his mind only pissed Ichigo off further. Slowly small bits of memories started to fill his mind as he now recalled fighting a Hollow earlier that day. He had gotten a few scratches here and there, but nothing that had worried him.

Maybe when that damn Hollow nicked me, he did something to me, Ichigo guessed as he forced himself to remember to more. Nothing had seemed dangerous about that ugly annoyance of a Hollow and yet, yet…

"Ugh, my head hurts."

"Pathetic as usual, not thinking anything through," A deep voice rang through the darkness. "You should know better not to trust your own memories."

"What?!" Ichigo was startled as he turned side to side, a futile attempt to see. He nearly jumped backwards as a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, illuminated against the blackness.

"Still playin' a shinigami, eh, kid?" Ichigo could only gape as Kugo Ginjo appeared standing in front of him, his black hair slicked back with a cocky grin in place. Oh how this man pissed the teen off.

Powerless…this is what Ginjo always reminded Ichigo of. Of how powerless he had been when it came to those he cared about.

"You should thank me for that," The man continued, his presence wearing down the teen. "I gave you initiative to get your powers back. And I also took them away so you didn't have to suffer anymore. Where is my thanks for all of that?"

Ichigo felt his hands shaking as they formed into fists. His scowl was firm with eyes burning at the man's words. "You're not real. This is not real."

"Oh, and what makes you believe that none of this is real?"

Another cool, deep voice came from behind Ichigo causing him to turn around quickly, suddenly ignoring Ginjo. Ichigo was not prepared to see who was standing behind him.

A man with brown hair and dark calculating eyes was standing there. He just smiled easily at Ichigo, causing shivers to run down the younger man's spine. Just that confident, all-knowing smile that Ichigo couldn't see past made his blood cold.

What was Aizen doing in front of him? Did he escape? Did he fail when he couldn't kill him?

"Are you going to attack me? Will you rush head on once more without thinking your actions through?" The orange haired shinigami didn't answer. Instead he stared Aizen down with dark, golden eyes, earning a smirk from his enemy. "You still haven't change from that rash, but powerful boy."

A familiar loud cackling drew his attention away from the gloating man in front of him to another figure that appeared right next to him. Ichigo almost jumped as he suddenly came face-to-face with his own reflection, smirking deviously back at him.

"You're as weak as they come, eh, King?"

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo seethed out through gritted teeth. This just kept getting worse and worse. Not only were Ginjo or Aizen back and alive, now his Hollow was making his grand appearance as well.

"Hey, King. Ya didn't think that I would just up and leave you? Haha, you're so dense, King. You still think you have enough power to control me, to keep me under control."

"I do." Ichigo said, his resolute about staying in control burning through his tone.

The Hollow just laughed, his smile widening. "Remember I am always here...just waiting to take over."

"No." Ichigo said quietly, shaking his head, determined to beat down his Hollow. Laughter rang from the three figures surrounding him and Ichigo found himself sinking into the floor, his confidence slowly wavering. He could only stare at their grinning faces as he sank further and further into the darkness. "No…"

A soft sound echoed through his mind. It was soothing and calm. As it got louder, the darkness started breaking away from him. Images of those who continued to haunt him vanished completely, leaving him alone once more in the darkness. A light grew in the distance, and without hesitation he ran towards the light. He didn't know why, but that little shinning bit of light felt familiar. It was a sensation he could remember and wanted to keep bathing in.

"Ichigo."

A voice rang out causing him to run faster. If seemed forever rushing through the darkness before he reached the light, getting closer and closer; his heart set to reach it and determined to find what was beyond the light.

"Ichigo." He knew that voice! Ichigo knew who was calling him. It was the same person who always drove him to do better, to fight harder, and to protect everyone. The one who finally made the rain stop.

"Rukia…" Bleary amber eyes suddenly came into contact with deep violet ones. Seconds passed, maybe minutes, Ichigo wasn't too sure. He was also not too sure if he was seeing correctly anymore. Who could say this wasn't a dream as well?

"What's with that idiotic look?"

_Okay, yeah...it was definitely not a dream…_

Attempting his best look of being uninterested, he asked, "You're back?"

"Hmm…yeah."

Silence passed as the orange haired teen couldn't help but be pulled in by the violet pools above him. It's only when he realized what odd positions they were in.

Somehow, thanks to her petite size, Rukia managed to sit on top of his bed between the edge and the headboard. His head was next to her thigh and he could feel the new sensation of her smooth hand slowly running through his hair.

To say at least he was surprise and bit uneasy about their current positions. Another little part of him, though, didn't mind the overall calm feeling he was receiving with her so near. Curiosity in the end, won over his thinking.

"Um, what are you doing?"

_Why are you sitting on my bed in the middle of the night?!_

The raven haired shinigami merely shrugged, her hand pausing briefly in his orange locks. Her eyes shifted so now they were looking where her hand was; it was her turn to look like she was uninterested. "I couldn't go to sleep with you looking so pathetic."

_I couldn't stand to see you in pain. I was only trying to help so you could sleep peacefully._

"Well sorry for looking pathetic when I'm having a nightmare," Ichigo scoffed back as he rolled his eyes. But beneath the harsh answer, he knew she saw him reeling from the nightmares, and it hurt him to have her know.

He never wanted her to see those burdens that still were in his heart. They were his to deal with.

Rukia caught his amber eyes once more as she posed her next question quietly. "Do you have nightmares… a lot?"

_Do they only come when I am not here? I've never remember you ever suffering so much before. How long Ichigo..? _

He didn't answer her. Instead the teenager allowed her in through their connected eyes. A moment passed before Rukia finally received her answer as she then nodded slowly in understanding.

Sometimes, it was nice that she did understand him so well.

The petite woman spoke, breaking into his thoughts, "It's nice to be in a bed for a change though," she grinned at his scowl. Rukia did know him so well. "But I still love your closet."

The teen snickered, frustrated with her obsession with his closet. Hell, she even wanted to live in it instead of his sisters' room. "What is with you and my closet?" She shrugged her shoulders again, as her fingers started playing with a few spikes of his bright hair.

"It's comfortable. Besides I had to stay somewhere while you were doing _my_ duties."

"Yeah, yeah just rub that in," he answered sarcastically. When she pulled her hand away, Ichigo feared he might have taken the bantering too far. He should have been probably concern on why he was suddenly missing the physical contact between them.

Looking up he found her violet eyes lit up with amusement as she poked him on his forehead. "I will." With that she finally broke into a smile, a small one, but a genuine one of happiness which made him break out into a smile as well.

_How does she make me smile so easily? I don't think I ever smiled between all those years after my mother's death and her arrival. I also didn't smile much in those seventeen months…_

He quickly pushed the sentimental thoughts away when he saw her smile dissipating. Damn, she could still read his wavering emotions so easily. For some odd reason, he didn't want to see her smile completely vanish yet, and his chest burned at the thought of being the one who not only gave it to her, but removed it as well.

Therefore he tried to bring their usual banter back. "And where do you think you're going to sleep when I move into an apartment for college?" Ichigo had been wondering for the last few months when he was going to tell Rukia about where he was going to for college. He only had three months left, and the teen was secretly dreading the day where he would leave without her knowing where he went.

Why? He still had no real answer to that feeling.

Rukia's eyes widen for a second before settling into their usual hint of playfulness.

"Well, as long as you have a closet, I don't think I'll have problems for coming and visiting." Unknowingly to the orange haired teen, his smile had grown bigger with her answer. After all, she was telling him that they will still see each other even when he moves away.

Suddenly he felt as a huge weight was lifted off his chest.

But the smile was wiped off his face when her next comment. "Unless, of course, you don't want me there?" He narrowed his eyes at her, but his petite shinigami just snickered knowing she got him there.

He reached up suddenly and pulled on her bang that hung between her eyes, startling her. "Stupid," he said as his hand came to rest on his chest.

"You're the idiot."

"I guess…" He rolled his eyes, but he really felt better. He couldn't even remember what his nightmare had been about. He could care less too. Right here, right now, he rather remembered this moment.

Because it's been months since he had last seen her; who knew when she'll be back home again?

Feeling bold, he grabbed her hand, feeling her squeezed his tightly in return. A sense of relief and calmness washed over him allowing a small sigh to escape the teen's lips. He ignored Rukia's half-grin as she caught him actually sighing. He knew she would pick on him later for that.

"Thanks, Rukia."

_Thanks for pulling me back from falling into the darkness. _

"Idiot, you don't have to thank me."

_I know it already. I know what your soul wants. I'm glad I can always help you._

"I know."

_Just, thank you._

* * *

(A/N) And how was that? I wrote this in a short time so there might be a good few errors, again I apologize. Hopefully you guys like this one and ill try to get the next one up soon. Till next time!


	8. Midnight's Dancing Light

So sorry for the late update. I just haven't sat down and tried to write in the longest time. Anyway here's the next one-shot. I don't think its one of my best, but I still hope you enjoy it. As always there might be spelling errors, but hopefully nothing major.

Thank you so much to **The Blood Moon Rises, teshichan,** **hunterofcomedy, Camille loves chocolate, Phantom Claire, and metsfan101** for all the inspiring and wonderful reviews. Thank you also to all those who have favorite and followed during my absence. You guys are so awesome!

Please read, review and enjoy!

Setting: Bleach timeline (later in the series)

Genre: Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**Midnight's Dancing Light**

Stillness was all around. No sounds echoed inside the seemly empty house. Though it was silent as if everything had stopped, time did not. Time stops for nothing, for no one. Though the hands of the clock on a nearby wall had stopped, there was no doubt that time still had continued on forward as it was always meant to do.

Yet, with the hands of the clock stopped on midnight, one might see this as a possible sign for something else to occur on that telltale time.

Rigid stillness was the passing feeling reeling through the few rooms of the house. Though outside, there was a storm, a strong powerful one, with forceful winds and cracking lighting, inside the small home was there a different picture painted.

In one room, in the corner, a small glowing light seemed to keep the storm at bay and was protecting those hiding from the storm; Not only physically, but mentally as well.

One candle was slowly flickering with each passing breath between the two people who sat on either side of it. Both pair of eyes seemed transfixed on the small flame dancing in front of them. It was just the two of them in the dark house; the light outlining their appearances, showing a young man and woman.

Their current positions and small distance from each other showed how in their own way, they were sheltering themselves from the rampant storm.

And unknown to one looking in at them, they were also unconsciously sheltering each other. As they always seemed to do.

Both teens seemed relaxed and appeared to be at peace with their predicament. Though the young man's appearance said otherwise, his shoulders were actually tensed, his mouth was drawn into a thin line as his mind was spinning in multiple directions. The woman sitting next to him could clearly see everything that was wrong with his figure.

She knew him all too well.

His tension was from the pounding rain as she could tell. The orange-haired teen never did like the rain and she understood that from the beginning of their unique, unexpected partnership; what pain the rain could cause to him. And like all the times before, made sure she could do whatever she could to ease the pain.

By just being there if he needed her.

Unbeknownst to the petite woman, the tall teen needed her very much. She was a lifeline he had somehow grasped onto and hasn't been able to let go. Not that he wanted to; not that he would ever admit that either.

The raven-haired shinigami was in her own world while listening to the pelting rain. She knew about storms, having been stuck in a few of them in Soul Society. Yet, the ones she had seen did not seemed as fierce as some as she had witnessed in the living world.

This ferocious storm in particular had come out of nowhere. She was actually surprised when the power went out, as it was a new 'human' experience for her. She was not quite sure what do in this situation. Overall, she might have not been able to do anything, if the orange-haired teen had not come only moments later to find her, with a small candle as his only guide. It was kind of sweet, in his own baka, teenage way; not that she would admit that to him, who would no doubt in turn deny everything.

A crack of thunder shook the house as the windows rattled from the blowing wind. Unconsciously, the two scooted closer to each other.

Then they glanced at each other. With that one look, amber tenderly held violet, assuring the other that the storm will pass and soon they'll be back to normal. The other shrugs, finally use to the solitude and tense silence surrounding them while ignoring the dangers outside. She was perfectly fine.

It was the honest truth.

She wasn't scared or nervous. Yes, there was a terrible storm out there, dangerous to anyone stuck in it; but in here, she felt completely safe. Surrounded by the safe, warm, glowing light and the nearby presence of the strong, protective figure next to her.

Unexpectedly, he wrapped one arm around her, no words or nothing passing through his mouth, just a simple gesture. In return, she slowly leaned in and placed her head against his shoulder. Two deep breaths were drawn as both sets of eyes lingered on the small little light burning before them.

It flickered, moved, shrunk and grew; but never burning out.

The orange-haired boy felt suddenly at peace, something he rarely ever experienced before. One feeling that seemed to guard and protect him from whatever memories would surface with the falling drops. Then again, he knew this feeling. This was the same thing he had in his inner world after all those times they somehow managed to make it back to each other.

The rain had stopped and Rukia was always the one who made it stopped.

Time moved forward for the content teens, even though the clock in front of them refused to take a step forward, to pass the distinctive twelve on its face.

Soon it passed to a point where they no longer could hear the raging storm outside. The power was still out; letting the lonely candle provide the only light, warmth and safety of home to those two who were near it. Flickering away the casting shadows of the never-ending night.

Even without the howling wind and booming thunder, the atmosphere still seemed unsettling, uncomfortable.

No noise, no sound. No; it was completely silent as their close presence was enough to ensure the other that it will still be alright.

Neither moved from their spots and they knew that this wasn't them. This position or close contact wasn't who everyone knew as Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Yet, it was still them.

Unknown to both shinigami, a smile crept up on both of their faces as they realized that fact.

Tomorrow they'll fight and kick each other. Tomorrow, they'll act like ignorant idiots about what they are to each other, what they're are feeling now. But for now, this moment was good enough.

Minutes passed as the taller person soon grew restless. Standing up, he stretched his muscles, while his eyes lazily glanced outside. They widened for a moment before his curious glance turned to his still sitting partner.

Dark eyebrows rose as she glanced at his strange expression, curious herself at this unusual expression. It was even stranger when he held out his hand. Without another thought she placed her smaller one into his larger one.

Violet eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He didn't say anything, just scowled lightly and tugged on her hand. Reluctantly she stood and followed the teen outside into the damp night.

The air was damped and smelled as fresh as the rain almost had wiped away everything old. The raven-haired woman looked around in anticipation and irritation on why her tall-head idiot had pulled her out here. He must have had noticed her glaring as he turned and gave her a devious smirk. He tugged on their intertwined hands and looked upwards. She followed his line of sight and nearly gasped.

The sky look new, reborn after the harsh storm.

The clouds were gone and the sky was clear. The thousands and thousands of stars shinning upon them from far beyond even human and shinigami reach.

It was a miraculous and magnificent sight.

Time moved forward again, taking the world with it along with the hands on the clock.

It was finally 12:01. Not that it mattered to those who knew something shifted during the timing of eternal midnight.

This was a moment they would remember together.

When two hearts connected in the dark.

* * *

(A/N) What did you guys think of that one? I got this idea based off a huge storm that happened awhile back, lost power for days (it was horrible). I found even with storms outside, with no electricity, there was still an eerie silence within the house and the candle was the only light source we had; so that's were the basic idea came from. Anyway, now that I'm back into the writing spirit, the next one shouldn't be long. Thanks for reading. Till next time!


End file.
